1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper money discriminating device for use in vending machines and the like which accept paper money.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known conventional paper money discriminating devices of this kind include one comprising a discriminating unit for discriminating paper money put into a paper money inlet, a carrying mechanism for carrying discriminated paper money to a prescribed position in a discriminating device body, a pushing mechanism for pushing the paper money carried to the prescribed position in a prescribed direction, and a paper money accommodating unit for accepting the paper money pushed by the pushing mechanism, equipped with an openable cover for opening and closing a paper money outlet, is detachably installed on the discriminating device body (see for instance the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,985).
This kind of paper money discriminating device is provided with a first detector for detecting the state in which the paper money accommodating unit is not fitted to the discriminating device body, a second detector for detecting the open state of the openable cover, and a third detector for detecting the state in which the paper money accommodating unit has reached a prescribed loaded level (see for instance the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,345), and when any of these detectors detects any of the states referred to above, a prescribed detection signal is issued.
The pushing mechanism consists of a pushing plate for pushing paper money and a drive mechanism for moving the pushing plate in the direction of pushing paper money, and the pushing plate is moved while being kept parallel to the direction of pushing paper money by engaging a sliding member, which is engaged with rails laid in the discriminating device body, with a slit bored in the pushing plate. A known example of the pushing mechanism is a pantagraph type one, which moves the pushing plate with a pair of mutually crossing links (see for instance the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,367).
However, as this paper money discriminating device requires three detectors for detecting the unfitted state of the paper money accommodating unit and other states, it is complex in structure, requires many constituent parts, and accordingly invites an increase in cost and a decrease in productivity. Those using a sliding member or a pantagraph mechanism for its pushing mechanism also involve the problems of complex structure and a large number of constituent parts as described above.